Sakura Yume, Kaji Itami xXx Naresome
by shikipocky
Summary: She's the granddaughter of the Head Captain, Kaede Yamamoto, returned to serve the Seireitei. Never in her life did she predict she would find a boy like young Byakuya, a friend like Yoruichi, or a murderer like Sousuke Aizen. ByakuyaxOC
1. Chapter 1 Nyuurai

They didn't feel the reiatsu coming, which was what scared them the most. The doors to the 1st Division barracks burst open spontaneously and dramatically. All 12 of the Captains eyes went wide as they were genuinely shocked at the entrance. All except for one…

"Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai."

His ancient eyes found their way to the door, cold and immobile as he examined the intruder with crucial eyes.

It was her. The long brown hair, curving down her back like waves of earth. Those oceanic eyes of sea blue that could see right through you entirely. The long, lean body most women would die for. Not to mention the reiatsu she was now revealing was nearly as strong as a Captain's, only in relaxed form. Her pale face displayed features such as her tense and irritated eyes. Yet her mouth was set in a lazy grin that made him wonder what would've brought her of all people here, after all this time…

As he expected, she had grown up well.

"Yo, Yama-jii." She lifted her head in partial salute. "How's it goin', gramps?"

"Kaede…" He muttered. "What-"

"Am I doing here? Why am I alive? Why do I have such a strange reiatsu?" She tapped her finger lightly on her chin. "The only answer I have to those questions is, 'no thanks to you.' How you been, Yama-jii? Well, I suppose? You look well, up there on that throne-like thing ordering around your minions."

"Excuse me-" Ukitake-taichou stepped up instantly and she rolled her head to glare at him.

It was then that he caught those fathomless eyes that instantly made him remember, all those years ago, when she was only just born, and those eyes smiled at him as her toothless smile made him laugh gleefully.

"Uki-chan." She half-smiled. "Lemme handle this."

She stepped forward, by-passing the short kid with the white hair she didn't recognize with advanced Shunpo, but unable to curve around Genrei-taichou as he completely blocked her way.

"Kuchiki-dono." She ground her teeth. "Pardon me, but I must greet my grandfather respectfully."

She twisted around him as if doing ballet and before he knew it, she was bowing in front of Yamamoto.

"Grandfather, I have tried my best for the past ten years of my life to find you. I've been unable to attend Academy since my parents detest you, so I finally snuck away. I completed the 6 year course of Shinigami Academy in 6 months. I graduated top of my class and excel in all aspects of Shinigami technique. I did this all to be worth of being your Granddaughter."

There was a pause just as soon as she stopped, lasting for at least thirty seconds before she slightly lifted her head and those eyes looked at him sharply, as if telling him how impatient she was getting.

He nodded as his partially opened eyes stared down at her intently.

"I see." He grunted. "You have been admitted into the 13 Protection Squads, correct?"

"Yes, sir." She told him, tucking her head away again.

"And the Division you've been placed in?" He questioned.

"6th Division, sir."

"Genrei-dono." Yamamoto began.

"Hai." Genrei stepped forward from the line he had since fallen back into.

"I hereby entrust my Granddaughter into your Division." Yamamoto told him sternly. "You will watch over her, are we clear?"

"Yes, Soutaichou." He said.

"And Kaede?" Yamamoto continued. "You will battle a Shinigami, as a test. If you succeed in battle, then you will automatically be seated in the 6th Squad. If you don't, you will instantly be demoted to an unseated officer."

"Yes, sir." She lifted her head. "Who shall I battle, sir?"

"Hmmm." He grunted again. "You say you excel in all Shinigami techniques, correct? Therefore, you will battle one of our most skilled Captains."

There was a shocked silence throughout the room.

"Genrei-taichou." Yamamoto said instantly. "You will battle Kaede-san at noon tomorrow. The outcome determines her seat in your Division."

"Yes, sir." Genrei bowed his head.

"Very well." Yamamoto opened his eyes for only a moment. "Don't disappoint me, Kaede."

"I won't, Grandfather." She nodded tensely.

"For now, this meeting is dismissed." Yamamoto said clearly, making half the room unfreeze from shock.

Kaede turned back and watched most of them leave, throwing her weary glances as her feet refused to move from their spot.

"Kaede."

His antediluvian voice made her come back to life, her sandy blue eyes turned back to him in curiosity.

"Yama-jii." She smiled. "I wish to only say this once. What happened in the past, happened in the past. I don't know nor care why you kicked my parents out of the Seireitei when I was only two months old and deathly sick. That's behind me. I do know that for all my life I have hoped and dreamed to find you, to be here, within these walls and wearing this God-awful kimono. I wish to protect my Division, to protect the Seireitei and to make you proud."

Without another word, she walked towards the door, her sandals clicking on the wooden floor. She swept through the huge doors in front of her as Yamamoto was left in his barracks without a simple goodbye. She made her way as fast as she could out of the 1st Division, instantly halting when she almost ran into something tall, rather large and white.

"Kuchiki-taichou." She bowed her head. "Sumimasen. I must remember to watch where I'm going."

"Follow me." He snapped.

She instantly nodded as he turned without her answer. She speed walked after him down the stone path through the Seireitei. She silently wondered where they were going before the painfully obvious hit her slack in the face, in the form of a huge sign in front of a building stating that she was now in the 6th Division.

He stepped through the door and she could only follow, at least until he gracefully turned into his office where he motioned with a single finger for her to tag along. She stepped through and was instantly shocked when he threw at her a stack of papers.

"As of this moment, you are a Secretary." He said in his deep voice. "Until the deciding battle tomorrow, you will be finishing this paperwork. With no breaks."

"Yes, Kuchiki-taichou." She said as she began to tip over, a little unsteady.

As soon as he made his way out of the room, she dropped all the papers and stuck her tongue out at his disappearing figure.

"Stupid noble…" She muttered, but began to pick up all the papers and place them on his empty desk. She managed to find a pen to the side, of which she picked up and began finishing the paperwork. She honestly didn't know what she was doing, but she was a good guesser so that must've helped.

"I'm too freakin' young for this crap." She mumbled.

What was she? Not even 18 yet. And her she was, being a paper-pusher in the 6th Division when she could've just as easily been kicking ass in the 11th Division or brewing up some fabulous concoction in the 12th Division or even drinking the night away with her Captain in the 8th Division. But _no. _She was stuck with stick-up-his-ass noble and the obedient clan.

Not that she cared.

She'd follow his orders and do his dirty work. Because she knew tomorrow she'd be able to at least attempt to kick his ass. That's what she'd been training for, anyways. From those days deep in Rukongai, when she found trees with a stick sword and levitated oranges into chasing her poor dog Huggles, to when she fought her head teacher in Academy to prove she was ready to finally be a Shinigami. Maybe, just maybe, she'd be able to be a seated officer in the 6th Division.

Maybe…

She yawned.

Geez, it'd been a long trip here. It was surprisingly far from Academy to the Seireitei. And she'd had to travel the whole way in one day, too excited to take a break.

Yawning again…

Surely Kuchiki-taichou wouldn't notice if she slept just five minutes…

She laid her head down on the papers and felt her eyes slip closed. The last thought she remembered having was how she was _so _dead if Kuchiki came back and she was out cold.

~xXx~

Her eyes fluttered open ever so-slowly to the clicking sound of a door opening. She didn't fully understand the gravity of the situation until a loud, obnoxious voice screamed across the room.

"Who are you?"

She jumped up, almost out of her skin, her hand on her Zanpaktou and looking around the room, wide-eyed. She did a quick spin before her eyes settled on the boy standing at the door.

He looked about her age, young and maybe around 16 or 17. He was dressed in an Academy training uniform, which actually complimented his biceps quite a bit. His long hair was pulled back behind his hair in a dark pony-tail and his eyes were a brilliantly radiant grey-blue eyes that made her wonder exactly where that confused and arrogant expression came from.

"Who are you and why are you at my Grandfathers desk?" He demanded coldly.

"Me?" She pointed at herself with the hand that wasn't about to whip Kouryuu out of her sheath and beat the poor guy to a bloody pulp. "Oh…me."

She dropped her hand and raised them up as he lowered himself to an offensive crouch.

"I'm Yamamoto Kaede. I'm in the 6th Division." She tried.

"I've never seen you before." He shook his head as he glared at her. "And Yamamoto is the Captain-Commanders surname. It's obviously an alias!"

"No, no, no!" Kaede shook her head. "Just be calm. I'm supposed to be here. I'm doing your Grandfathers paperwork. I'm new to the Division."

"I don't trust you-"

"What do you mean you don't trust me, you stubborn little brat?" She yelled. "I'm supposed to be here! I should be asking you what _you're _doing here!"

"Don't raise your voice to me!" He demanded. "I'm Kuchiki Byakuya, heir to the Kuchiki house!"

"I don't care who you are, what your name is or why your mommy named you what she did!" Kaede was beginning to get a bit ticked off. "Lower your voice and I'll lower mine."

"My grandfather will have your seat for this!" Byakuya threatened as he advanced to attack her.

But there was suddenly something very slender and dark in his way.

He slowly slid down to the floor and groaned in pain as the girl in front of him laughed.

"Bya-kun." She shook her head. "You should play nice. She's a noble, too, you know."

"Yoruichi-san…" He rubbed his head and looked up to glare at her.

"Now, why don't you run along and find your Grandfather while I have a chat with Kaede-dono." Yoruichi smiled as she patted him on the head.

"Get your hands off me." He pushed her hand off and glared at her. "Stupid kitty cat."

Yoruichi playfully growled at him and he turned to leave.

"And don't treat me like a child!" He yelled before slamming the door.

Yoruichi laughed before turning back to Kaede.

"Kids these days."

"Yoruichi-sama." Kaede bowed low.

"Oh, you sound like my Lieutenant." She waved her hand. "Just call me Yoruichi. How's your first day?"

Kaede looked up shyly. "I…well…boring, but-"

"Don't worry, it won't stay that way." She smiled. "Soon enough you'll have something to do. Tomorrow should be a big day for you. Genrei's not exactly weak, you understand."

"Yes, I do." Kaede nodded. "I'm looking forward to the challenge."

"It's going to be near impossible to beat such a seasoned warrior such as him." Yoruichi pointed out.

"Forgive me, Yoruichi, but I believe the word 'impossible' does not seem to be in vocabulary."

"Ah, a smart one." Yoruichi smiled. "I see. Good, good. Then I'm here to give you a bit of crazy advice."

"I'm listening." Kaede said.

"Genrei is old fashioned, and damn smart." Yoruichi told her. "Your Zanpaktou is…"

"Kidou-based. A fire Zanpaktou. Elemental." Kaede muttered.

"Mmmm-hmmm." Yoruichi nodded. "Genrei hardly ever uses his Zanpaktou in such battles, so I haven't seen it released myself but I doubt it's weak, and most likely Kidou-based as well. It wouldn't surprise me if it had to do with ice, so I'd be careful."

"Yes, taichou." Kaede sharply nodded her head once.

"And Kaede-dono." Yoruichi said. "I wouldn't be surprised if your Grandfather has an extra trick up his sleeve, just to test your limits."

"Are you…saying Yama-jii wants to fight me?" Kaede instantly looked confused.

"Maybe, maybe not." Yoruichi shrugged. "You can never tell with him."

"Thank you, Yoruichi-dono." Kaede bowed her head in thanks as Yoruichi patted her shoulder.

"Be careful, Kaede." Yoruichi said softly. "And…also…Byakuya. He's a bit of a confusing kid as well. Lets just say…he only picks on girls he likes."

Kaede caught the wink Yoruichi threw at her and blushed.

"Oh… Uhhh… okay." Kaede muttered.

"Don't be embarrassed." Yoruichi laughed. "He's a cute kid. If he were a little older I might take a try at him. But he's just around your age, am I correct?"

"I'm…almost 17..." Kaede continued to trail off nervously. She'd never been too good with boys.

"I see." Yoruichi smiled. "He's 16, too. So if you ever feel the need to get on anyone's nerves, he will probably be the only one that lets you."

"Let's me?"

"He might yell at you a bit, but that's just his way of showing how honored he is to have your attention." Yoruichi laughed again. "Like I said, he's a confusing kid. But he's going to grow up to be a great man, I'll tell you that."

"Ah…Arigato, Yoruichi-dono." Kaede bowed her head yet again.

"Now, you should run along." Yoruichi said quickly. "I'm sure your Captain is waiting for those papers."

"Right." She nodded and grabbed the stack she finished before flash stepping out the door.

Okay, maybe the Shunpo had been a little to show off to the Goddess of Flash, Yoruichi. She'd heard stories of the woman and had looked up to her most of her life, at least the part of it she'd spent in Academy. She very much respected the woman who was more powerful than most men in the Seireitei. Who didn't?

Just as she turned the corner to exit the 6th Division, she ran straight into the 5th Division Captain, Shinji Hirako, and his Lieutenant, Sousuke Aizen.

"Oh, sumimasen, Hirako-taichou." She bowed her head.

"That's a quick flash step ya got there, new kid." Shinji slightly grinned at her and she nodded in thanks.

"Thank you, sir."

"Where ya goin' in such a hurry?"

"To find my Captain, sir."

"I believe I saw him just leaving the Kuchiki manor." He smiled. "I'd hurry though. He looked like he was a bit busy."

"Thank you, taichou."

"No problem."

Kaede passed by them, catching the look Aizen gave her and narrowing her eyes at the curiosity behind his eyes. He looked far too interested in her, and not in a good way. She watched as those suspicious eyes crinkled up and he smiled at her, leaving her with only one option of action left. She nodded her head, her stoic expression still in place.

As he turned the corner with his Captain, she felt the urge to watch over him. He acted very untrustworthy and she was going to make sure whatever that sketchy Lieutenant had planned didn't carry through.

She turned quickly and walked towards the Kuchiki manor. Within minutes she caught up with her Captain as he glided towards the 6th Division.

"Taichou." She said quickly, trying to get his attention. "I finished the paperwork for you."

"Good." His expressionless face held no bounds to the act of monotonous glances. "Come with me."

He quickly turned away and she was forced to follow him yet again. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She hated being bossed around.

Once they arrived back at the 6th Division barracks, he took the papers and put them in a folder that laid on his desk. Once he turned back to her, his expression was just as studious as that suspicious Lieutenant.

"I need to ask you, Yamamoto." He said sharply. "How did you learn of your Grandfather?"

She paused for only a moment. "My parents told me stories when I was little but they stopped when I began to get too interested in the matter. Ever since then I've been trying to find him. I slowly began to recognize my reiatsu when I was about seven. When I was fourteen I asked my parents if I could go to Academy, but they said no. So I snuck away and enrolled myself."

"I see." He nodded. "You betrayed your family, how can I expect you not to betray the Seireitei, or the 6th Division."

She began to grow angry at that comment, but she contained her self and simply answered.

"Kuchiki-taichou, I will admit that I'm a bit selfish at times." She said. "But I'm the best kind of selfish, I'll tell you that. I care for the Seireitei, if it goes down, all my hard work goes down the drain. The 6th Division is the same. I will protect both to protect myself, my Grandfathers name and most importantly my pride. So if you even think for a second that my family has anything to do with this, I left them behind because I knew I wasn't supposed to be there. I could make nothing of myself in the boring and poor towns of Rukongai. I know I was meant for much more than that. And I'm going to prove just that to you."

Kuchiki stood there for a moment, staring aimlessly at her as she finished. She was about to say something but he silenced her by holding up his hand.

"Interesting." He said quickly. "Very interesting. You're dismissed, Yamamoto."

She took a deep breath as she turned to leave.


	2. Chapter 2 Sentou

_**Part One: Begin to Bloom**_

_**Chapter 2 - Sentou [Fight]**_

Morning already? No, it can't be morning already. But the knock on her door told her otherwise.

She slowly sat up from her nedoko and walked to answer the door. Opening the paper entrance carefully, she saw Yoruichi on the other side, smiling.

She was obviously a morning person.

"Yoruichi…-dono?" Kaede rubbed her eyes slowly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to prepare you for your battle, which happens to start in…um, 20 minutes." She beamed.

Kaede's jaw dropped as she ran to go get her cloths. "Did I really sleep in that late?"

Yoruichi laughed as the girl rushed around trying to get dressed.

"It seems so." Yoruichi said.

Kaede flash stepped into the bathroom and washed her face quickly before throwing on her hakama and kimono. She shoved her feet into the tabi socks and slid on her wooden sandals quickly. When she emerged, she realized her hair looked horrible so she was forced to groan and turn back into the bathroom. She brushed it out and put it up in a pony-tail on the back of her head, sneering as it still reached most of the way down her back.

She walked out, grabbing her Zanpaktou which rested on a chair in the corner. Yoruichi motioned for her to follow her out, so she did.

She followed her down the streets of the Seireitei, accepting the questioning looks she received from every single one of them as she followed the Covert Ops Captain down towards the training grounds of the 1st Division. When she got there, she took in the huge, desert like place and scratched the back of her head.

"This place is boring." She muttered.

"I know, right?" Yoruichi sighed. "But it suffices."

Yoruichi jumped the canyon and landed on the dusty ground below, Kaede following suit. Only then did she notice the Captains and Lieutenants that waited there. She looked at them all intently, taking in their faces and trying to remember their names. The only ones she was successful with was her Grandfather, Genrei Kuchiki and Hirako-taichou.

Yoruichi instantly went and lined up with the Captains and Lieutenants as Yamamoto and Genrei stepped forward.

"Yamamoto Kaede." The most ancient of the two stated. "You've been brought here today to test your strength in battle. Genrei-dono and I have come to an agreement that if you win this match, you will become Lieutenant of the 6th Division. If you lose, however, you will be transferred to a different Division as an unseated officer."

So the outcomes got shifted a bit, huh?

Kaede resisted the urge to grimace as her Zanpaktou muttered in her ear. She was a fire Zanpaktou that liked to fight. And Kaede didn't blame her. She liked to fight, herself.

You're going to need my help on this one, Kaede-sama.

Yes, yes, Kouryuu. You can help.

"Since the gaps in power are quite large, considering the experience and rank of Genrei-dono and Kaede lacks much in both of those departments, Genrei will be restricted to release his Zanpaktou during the fight. Kaede, however, is free to use hers. Understood?"

"Understood." Kaede and Genrei chorused.

"Let it begin." Yamamoto stepped back as Genrei and Kaede stepped forward, walking towards the middle of the training ground.

Genrei was silent as he half-bowed to her, she was also quiet as she did the same.

She evaluated his lithe movements as he drew out his Zanpaktou, hesitating to draw hers as he stood there for a moment. She felt many eyes on her yet she ignored them all. Around herself and her Captain, everything went dark and she was in battle mode. All she could see was him, little specks on his pristine scarf, the slick of his hair, the monotone of his expression. She would win this, or she would die.

He attacked first, flash stepping to her. Her options went through her head in a millisecond. She could dodge or draw.

Draw.

She unsheathed her katana and the gold blade clashed with his. She used her strength to hold him back before she was able to push through his weakness and send him back a few feet.

Use me, Kaede-sama.

Not yet, Kouryuu.

She charged forward and twisted in the air, her blade clashing with his and a festival of hits. She blocked him as he went on offensive and flipped back when he knocked her Zanpaktou out of her hand.

She snatched the spare knifes she had in her tabi socks and crossed them to block his blade from splitting her in half. She threw a kick to his side and knocked him all the way into the cliff beside the Captains.

She hardly heard their gasps and she dropped the knives and ran for her Zanpaktou. She did a somersault and grabbed the hilt before running after Genrei again. But he knew better this time. As she jumped, he dodged and sliced right through her torso. She gasped in pain as she felt the blood ooze down her stomach and fell to the dirt. She held Kouryuu tightly in her palm as she silently searched for his reiatsu.

Use me, now!

Not yet!

She twisted when he next attacked, blocking him with much effort and forcing him to flip over her head and back into the wall. But he instantly recovered and went for her again, cutting her across her back this time as well.

Now, now, now! Kouryuu screamed as Kaede fell again.

"No…not yet." Kaede muttered. "Just a bit longer…"

Genrei attacked again and she jumped, grabbing her Zanpaktou and coming down on him from above as she flipped over his head. He blocked her and she touched the ground, striking again but yet again getting blocked.

Fine.

"Yakikorosu, Kouryuu!" She called.

Reiatsu pulsed around her, crimson as blood and dark as night. Her blade burst into flamed and Genrei's emotionless eyes now went wide as she pushed back on him and he came to find his sleeve was burned as well as his skin. He narrowed his eyes at her and she smiled, bringing Kouryuu in front of her defensively.

She watched as he flash stepped out of sight but kept her senses sharpened for when his next strike would be. She felt it as he came up behind her, so she whipped her Zanpaktou back to block him, but he moved to the side and she screamed as his blade impaled her through the stomach.

Kaede-sama!

She looked at him with endless eyes as he ripped out his katana and she fell to the ground in a heap.

"We're done here." Genrei said, closing his eyes as he began to walk away.

The faces of the Captains and Lieutenants were shocked, worried even as Kaede fought for breath on the ground. Her body heaved as she felt pain through her entire being. She didn't make it…she couldn't…

"It seems-" Yamamoto began after the silence.

"Wait." Kaede choked out. "You don't…understand…"

She coughed and blood trickled down her lips.

"It's not over until I'm dead!" She screamed, releasing her reiatsu fully and staggering to her feet as the Captain's covered their eyes from the bright light.

"Bankai."

Gasps emerged from their lips as they were all genuinely shocked. Even Genrei was surprised as she brought her Zanpaktou forward and glared at him.

"Yoen no Ame Kouryuu."

Fire burst from her katana and flew back to produce two large pillars on either side of her. They went far into the sky and up into the clouds. She brought her blade down and it's flame form expanded as she whipped it around to create a large circle around her.

She then charged towards Genrei through the flames and his wide eyes grew surprised as her attacks were suddenly stronger, not to mention quicker. Before he knew it, the clash of their blades never reached his ears, but he felt his torso suddenly ooze blood. She screamed as she took him off guard and kicked him in the torso, sending him flying back into the cliff, defeated.

She gasped for breath as Kouryuu whipped her flames around her.

"Shizuka na…Kouryuu." She muttered. "Come back."

With that, the flames faded back into her katana and the sky turned from red back to blue. Her consciousness went faint as she suddenly felt…drained.

She fell to the ground, her Zanpaktou still in her hands. She felt someone watching, even though the Captains were all out of sight at the moment, and Genrei was unconscious. She slowly brought herself to look up, catching two familiar grey eyes watching from the edge of a nearby cliff. Those eyes looked worried, as did Byakuya's expression. He watched her carefully as she half-smiled at him before her whole world went dark.

"Kaede-dono!" Byakuya called as her head dropped down to the ground.

But he instantly fell back when Kyoraku-taichou and Ukitake-taichou were suddenly there, picking her up.

He rushed to hide in the bushes, but was surprised when he found someone in his way. And who else would it be but the most annoying woman on earth, Yoruichi.

"Bya-kun." She messed with his hair and he growled. "You aren't supposed to be here."

"What's it to you?" He mumbled.

"You know, she is a very pretty girl." Yoruichi pointed out. "I see why you'd want to make sure your Grandfather didn't kill her."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He screamed. "I came here to make sure Grandfather was okay!"

"Sure, sure." She laughed. "You've always had confidence in Genrei-dono, Byakuya. You don't worry about him. You did worry about her, though. Which means you feel obligated to protect her, just like you were about to do before Ukitake and Kyoraku came to take her to the 4th Division."

"Shut up." He muttered. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever you say, Bya-kun." Yoruichi smirked. "Well, she technically defeated Kuchiki-dono, so now she's Lieutenant of the 6th Division. Maybe you'll see her more now."

Yoruichi poked him in the side. "Aren't you excited!"

"Get away from me!" Byakuya yelled as she flash stepped away.

He growled again before turning away to head back to the Kuchiki manor.

~[^_^]~

When Kaede opened her eyes, she was greeted by a boy with short black hair and a cute smile.

"Oh, you're awake!" He said, almost nervously. "Sumimasen, I was only checking to see if your bandages were okay!"

He blushed and she looked down to see her blanket removed and the sleeve of her now white kimono pulled up. She laughed as she pulled it up a bit more to find that the cut that had been on her arm was now gone.

"What's your name?" She asked as she kicked her legs over the bed with a smile.

"Hana-Hanataro Yamada." He mumbled. "You should really lay back down, Yamamoto-san."

"Hana-kun, I think I'll be fine." She laughed, but once she tried to stand, she felt herself sway and fall to the side.

She was shocked when someone's arms were there to catch her. She was shocked to look up and find that Ukitake-taichou had been her savior.

"Kaede-san, he's right." His deep and soothing voice told her.

This time she blushed as she was laid back on the bed. She struggled to hide her face behind her hair as he stood back up beside Kyoraku-taichou. She had only just begun to notice that neither of them seem to go anywhere without each other.

"Taichou…" She muttered. "Sumimasen-"

"No problem." He laughed. "We just came to deliver the good news."

"News…?" Kaede coughed and waved her hand when Hanataro tried to come forward and check her temperature. "I'm fine."

"You've been promoted to Vice-Captain of the 6th Division." Kyoraku said as he tipped his hat.

"Oh…that…" She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Oh, my God! Kuchiki-taichou! Is he okay?"

"He's fine." Ukitake calmed her slowly. "He's already healed and back doing paperwork."

"Oh, oh." Kaede contained her hysterical breathing. "And Byakuya-dono?"

"What about him?" Kyoraku asked.

"He was there, too." She told him. "Hiding on the cliff. I might've hurt him when I released Kouryuu."

"No, he's fine." Ukitake glanced at Kyoraku. "That kid can never stay out of anyone's business."

Kyoraku and Ukitake laughed quietly with a smile.

"So, are you okay, Kaede?" Ukitake asked.

"Fine, fine." She waved him off. "I feel like a million bucks."

"I think she should stay here for a little longer." Hanataro mumbled. "At least until Unohana-taichou dismisses her."

"Of course, Yamada-san." Ukitake smiled.

"We better get going, then." Kyoraku muttered. "Unohana-taichou scares me."

"She is kind of scary sometimes…" Hanataro agreed.

"Gambette, Kaede-san!" Ukitake waved, and then the both of them were gone.

She sighed as she laid her head back and closed her eyes. She was suddenly very tired.

"Sweet dreams, Yamamoto-san." She heard the voice of Hanataro whisper as he slipped out the door.

"Ya." She said, turning and grabbing her blanket before covering herself and getting comfortable. "Oyasumi…"

-(~.~)-

When her eyes opened again, it was dark outside. She could see the night sky through the window on the far right of the room. She rolled on her back and stretched her arms, wondering where Hanataro was as she slowly sat up and nursed the head rush she suddenly got.

She slid out of the bed again, this time able to stand up without falling back down. She walked slowly over to the window and placed her hand on the frame. She sighed as she stared up at the night sky and admired the pretty dots of light above. It was a pretty night…

Kaede.

She sighed as she felt her Zanpakutou awaken inside her.

Kouryuu.

She closed her eyes and let herself fall into her inner world. She looked around at the broken castles that surrounded her. She breathed a smile as she lifted herself up to sit on one of the broken stones scattered across her world.

She felt the presence beside her before she looked over to see her.

Kouryuu was a slender girl, looking about the same age as Kaede. She had long, fiery red hair and deep orange eyes. She wore a long, golden kimono with red dragons printed over it and wooden sandals. She wore a calm expression as she leaned forward with Kaede and looked out over the land.

"So you're okay?" Kouryuu asked her.

"Of course." Kaede smiled. "I had you."

Kouryuu turned to look at Kaede. "Don't lie, Kaede. You were afraid for a moment, when he kept penetrating your defenses. You were worried that even the both of us weren't enough."

"I always had faith in you, Kouryuu." Kaede said straightly. "I can't doubt you. Doubting you would be doubting myself. And I'm the only one I trust, nowadays."

Kouryuu sighed. "Whatever you say, Kaede-sama. Whatever the case, I'll always be there for you."

"I know, Kouryuu." Kaede smiled at her Zanpakutou and put her hand over hers. "I'll always be there for you, too."

"Oh…" Kouryuu looked up at the sky. "I think someone wants to see you, Kaede-sama."

"What?" Kaede followed Kouryuu's gaze up as she began to fade back into reality.

All she caught before she woke up was the small smile on Kouryuu's lips.

"Kaede-dono! Wake up! Kaede-dono!"

She recognized that voice…

Kaede opened her eyes to see Byakuya Kuchiki staring back at her. She instantly realized that she wasn't standing by the window any more, but laying beside it. On the floor. She must've fallen when she was in her Inner World. But now, she was in Byakuya's arms as he looked down at her, worried and unsure of what to do.

"Bya-kun." She stretched again. "What's wrong?"

"Are you okay? You were on the floor and-"

"It's okay, it's okay." She laughed as she sat up, leaving him with empty arms. "I was just asleep."

"On the floor?" He asked.

"Maybe I thought it was comfortable." She smiled and he grimaced.

"Whatever." He said as he began to stand up.

But she was instantly on her feet, in front of him before he could leave.

"What were you doing here, Byakuya?" She asked him.

He blushed and fell back a step. "I…uh…I…was just walking around when I saw you on the ground and I-"

"Liar." Kaede poked him in the nose. "Liar, liar, pants on fire. What's the real reason you're here, Bya-kun?"

"I…I…" He groaned. "I wanted to come and check on you. You looked pretty beat up today."

"Well, yes, I guess I did." She tapped her chin with a smile. "And you cared, why?"

He hesitated for a moment. "Umm…"

She smiled. "Aww, Bya-kun, how sweet!"

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He grumbled under his breath but eventually hugged her back. She smiled as she let him go.

"Now, come here!"

She dragged him towards the bed and he constantly fought back, until she laid down on the soft surface and pulled him with her.

"Oyasumi nasai, Bya-kun." She whispered.

And then, her eyes slipped closed as she cuddled into his arms, almost forcefully, until he gave in and snuggled next to her, sneaking a kiss into her hair.


	3. Chapter 3 Yume

_**Part One: Begin to Bloom**_

_**Chapter 3 - Yume [Dream]**_

_2 Months later…_

Kaede raced through the gates of the Kuchiki manor, trying viciously to catch up with her Captain. He had a habit of thinking that she could match his Shunpo with a mountain of papers bundled in her arms. Of course, she could, but not without running into things. So far, she'd run into Hiyori-fukitaichou (who was yet again in a bad mood. Then again, when was she not?), Muguruma-taichou, and that kid from her class of whom she wasn't very fond of.

Ichimaru Gin.

He'd always been the top of the class, from Freshman class 1 in the Shinigami Academy. Gin liked to smile, but there was something behind that smile that just creeped her out. Maybe it was the fact that she'd never seen him open his eyes, not once. And they did say the eyes were the windows to the soul. Maybe he kept them closed because he had too many secrets behind them.

Yet again, she was thinking too much. She had a habit of that, and she wasn't sure why. She just had an overactive thought process, that's all.

"Yamamoto!"

"Hai, Taichou!" She stopped in her tracks as she recognized her Captain's voice.

"Where are you going? It's this way!" He demanded.

"Oh! Yes, sir!"

She resisted the urge to yell back something in the vicinity of "_If you haven't noticed, Genrei, I can't really see considering I'm substituting as your own personal pack mule at the moment!_" Of course…she didn't. But it would've made her feel a lot better if she had.

"Set them down on the desk."

She did as she was told as soon as she walked into Kuchiki-taichou's office, placing it on his desk by the window.

She sighed, greatly relieved that she could see again. She looked back to where Genrei was making his exit, sparing him a short glare before following behind him.

"Byakuya!"

She grimaced then as she realized Byakuya was by the wall, wielding a Academy uniform and a wooden sword. She giggled as he stopped and turned to his grandfather. She wiggled her fingers in greeting to him as he narrowed his eyes.

"Your trainer is here." Genrei said before turning and leaving the grounds.

Kaede smiled at Byakuya, enjoying the annoyance in his glance.

"Bya-kun!" She laughed. "Hi."

"I don't need your _training!_" Byakuya yelled. "I've got plenty of those at school!"

"Awww, Bya-kun." Kaede poked out her lip in protest. "Kuchiki-taichou said that I could help with your Kido skills!"

"No." Byakuya turned away. "I've got enough 'training' from Yoruichi."

"Come on, chicken." Kaede laughed. "You afraid I'll show you up?"

She saw Byakuya glare through the little bit of hair that wasn't held up by his ribbon. He turned three different shades of red, his mouth set in an angry line.

She giggled and winked at him. "Kawaii-desu."

"_I AM NOT CUTE!" _He growled before raising his hands. "Hado Number 4: Byakurai!"

She laughed as she raised her hand. "Bakudo Number 81: Danku."

A large transparent shield appeared in front of her, deflecting the lightning from Byakuya's hands easily.

"Hmm." She smiled at him as Splitting Void disappeared. "Good. But not good enough. Did I not teach you the incantation to that one?"

He glared at her. "It's strong enough without it."

"Not to defeat me." She laughed softly. "You have to be able to sense the strength of your opponent. You should very well know my strength by now. Don't overestimate yourself just to show off."

"I'm not showing off." He muttered.

"Come here." She motioned for him to come towards her.

He hesitated for a moment.

"I don't bite, Byakuya." She grimaced.

He sighed and walked over to her, throwing his wooden sword to the side. She smiled at him and flashstepped behind him. He gasped at first, surprised when she wrapped her arms around him from behind. He swallowed hard as she slide her hands from his elbows to his wrists.

"Relax." She told him, settling her chin on his shoulder. "Breathe. Forget about the world."

She slid her hands into his and let them fall down to his sides.

Little did she know there was no relaxing for him when she was this close. She was touching him, softly and caringly. Her face was close to his, their cheeks touching, her eyes closed as his were wide and shocked. How could he relax?

"Byakuya. Relax." She told him in a soft voice, her breath washing over his face.

He gulped again. If he didn't relax, she'd sense it and he had a feeling she would move away. He didn't want her to go away. He wanted to keep her right where she was for as long as she could.

So he took a deep breath, closing his eyes and composing himself. He felt his blood pressure and heart rate slow until his mind was filled with no images of the world, of problems or the Seireitei, but only her. He saw her behind his eyes, resisting the urge to smile at the incredibly calming feeling it gave him.

"Now…" She lifted his arms up in front of him, positioning his right hand over his wrist. "Repeat after me."

"Hai…" He whispered, unable to move.

"Ye Lord! Mask of Blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings…"

His lips moved with the words along with her. His mind, unfilled with what he was saying but only the image of her saying it.

"…Ye who bears the name of man. Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges…March onto the South!"

His eyes flew open as he stared forward with those grey eyes. His mask broken as his voice escaped his control.

"Hado number 31: Shakkaho!"

He felt her hold on him slip away and his heart lurched as she jumped back. But the glow in his hands was strong now. He couldn't move to touch her without hurting her. He continued to stare forward as the red glow erupted from his hands and forward.

He had did it. It was his strongest Hado yet! And it was all thanks to her…

The glow was absorbed into something before the dust finally cleared to reveal Kaede, hidden by another Splitting Void, this time struggling to keep it up. He gasped as he raced forward towards her as her Kido vanished and she fell to her knees.

"Kaede-dono!" He called as he fell beside her. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have shot it towards you!"

She looked up at him, shaking her hair away as she breathed heavily.

"Good job, Bya-chan!" She smiled at him. "I told you that you could do it!"

He sighed with a small smile. "Yeah…sure, whatever."

(~^~)

Kaede sighed as she ran her hands through her hair. She was tired after a long day of following Kuchiki-taichou and serving as his personal servant. Seriously, she was a Lieutenant, he could be so kind as to treat her like one.

Not to mention the fact that she had to deal with Shinji and Hiyori's crap today. Fighting all the time, seriously they should just get married all ready. It wasn't doing Shinji any good with her beating up all over him and she wasn't going to stop until her feminine hormones were satisfied.

The simple image made her laugh.

Then again, she probably wasn't the only one feeling that. Aizen-fukitaichou seemed a bit annoyed as well. It kind of made her happy her Captain was a stuck up noble instead of an off-the wall human frustration.

She'd come to like Aizen a bit. He was nice, respectful and he was a caring man. Not to mention he was damn cute.

She pitied him, considering he had Gin in his Division and that kid was just plain scary. But she also envied him, because Shinji never seemed to be dissatisfied with him.

With her, Genrei always looked at her as if she could do better. She strived to make him proud and all she got was disappointment.

She was startled by a sudden creeping spirit force near the wall towards her right. She raised an eyebrow as she halted, holding her breath so she could listen carefully.

It was the sound of footsteps. She instantly hid her reiatsu without thinking about it. She listened hard as she slid to the side of the street, falling into a crack between two buildings and keeping her eyes on the shadows outside.

It was Gin. And…Kaname Tosen from the 10th Division? That was strange. What was he doing with Gin?

But who else was that? She could only make out the Shinigami uniform and the outline of the insignia on his arm. If only she could make out the number, she'd know…

They continued walking down the street until they got to the gate that lead out to Rukongai.

_Where the hell are they going? _Kouryuu whispered to her. _Will you follow?_

_Quiet._ Kaede told her. _I need to concentrate._

As she did so, she slid out from the crack and rounded the corner. She flashstepped to a safe distance then followed as they snuck through the gate. She resisted the urge to growl as she saw one of the 6th Division squad members sleeping on the job. But she'd deal with him later.

Right now, she had bigger problems.

She snuck along behind them until they stopped just outside the first district, in a clearing that she would've never found if she hadn't been following them. She hid behind the brush as they continued through, stopping in the middle.

"Sousuke." Gin's slithery voice said, making Kaede want to shiver. "How are we going to find them?"

"Kaname knows where they are." Aizen told him smoothly. "Isn't that right?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Kaname nodded, his blind eyes staring at nothingness. "They're just outside the 2nd District."

"See?" Aizen smiled at Gin, his face just visible to Kaede. "This might be one of our last experiments. I feel we're getting closer and closer to pure Hollowfication. But stronger targets might be easier to transform than weak reiatsu-lacking civilians, or even low level Shinigami."

"I can get you stronger samples, Aizen-sama." Tosen said roughly.

"Suck up…" Gin muttered, crossing his arms and looking off into the forest, making Kaede duck behind a tree so she wouldn't get caught.

"Let's go." Aizen turned away, glancing over his shoulder towards the woods, right where Kaede was hidden behind an old oak. "I think staying here would be a mistake, speaking of such matters. Who knows who's listening."

Gin grunted, following Aizen's gaze.

"Sousuke, I think-"

"Silence, Gin." Sousuke said before walking through the field and through to the other side. "We must hurry."

She peeked around the tree to see them Shunpo away. She huffed. There's no way she'd be able to catch up now, since they got a head start.

She fell down onto the ground, trying to go over everything she had just heard in her head.

_Hollowfication. _

What was that? Maybe…making Hollows out of spirit forms.

Holy hell. Aizen was crazy. What the hell good would that do?

She jumped up as she realized, running back towards the Seireitei. She had to tell someone. But who would she tell? Her Captain? No. He would doubt her until the end, of course. That's how he was.

Maybe her grandfather.

No, he was too high and mighty. He'd scold her for making such rash decisions.

Who could she tell?

Wait, Yoruichi?

Yes, she could tell Yoruichi! She'd know what all that gibberish meant! And even if she didn't she could ask Uruhara-taichou about it. They were close friends. He'd definitely find out what was going on.

She arrived at the gate, pushing her way through and knocking the sleeping guard on the head with the door.

"Hey!"

She smacked him on the head again when he didn't wake up.

"Get up."

He mumbled as he slowly stood up.

"Yamamoto…-fukitaichou…?" His eyes slowly grew wide as she raised an eyebrow. "Yamamoto-fukitaichou! My deepest apologies! I'm so sorry!"

"Yeah, yeah." She grumbled. "I'm in a good mood, so I won't be reporting your irresponsibility to Kuchiki-taichou, but if I catch you again, I won't be so kind."

"Thank you, so much, Yamamoto-fukitaichou!" He bowed low, enthusiastically. "It won't happen again, ma'am!"

She walked past him without another word, stalking towards the 2nd Division barracks, where Yoruichi was bound to be.

(+_+)

"What?"

Yoruichi ran a hand through her long, purple hair, her eyes still half asleep as she stood in the doorway, looking dazedly at Kaede.

"Where did you hear this?" Yoruichi asked her sharply.

"I followed them out into the 2nd District of Rukongai. Into a clearing." She told the Captain. "That's where they were talking about _Hollowfication _or whatever. And Tosen said he could get Aizen some 'more powerful samples.'"

"Well…that's no good." Yoruichi yawned. "Well, they're gone for the night, no use in worrying over it right now. I'll talk to Soutaichou in the morning."

"But, Yoruichi-dono-"

"You should get some sleep, Kaede." Yoruichi petted her on the head. "You're probably tired."

Kaede felt the events of the day crash down on her once again, making her eyes droop in drowsiness.

"I guess I am kind tired…" She muttered.

"You should get back to the 6th Division before you pass out, Kaede-chan." Yoruichi turned her around with a smile.

"Okay." Kaede sighed, and then she was gone.

Yoruichi turned to close her door, her eyes coated with the worry and suspicion she had earlier tried to hide.

(N.N)

Byakuya rushed downstairs the next day. He slipped past his grandfather and rushed out the door, down the streets and towards the barracks.

He wasn't sure why, but he had a sudden urge to see her. It came out of nowhere. He opened his eyes from a long nights sleep, calm as ever. And then he got that image of her in his mind, the one of her reaching for him, her hand outstretched towards his. Her face was so calm and serene. She was beautiful, with that dark hair surrounding her features…

He approached her room and knocked on the door before realizing she was probably still asleep, and he was getting strange looks from the people around him.

He grimaced before slipping inside and closing the door behind him.

He looked around, unfamiliar with the normal barracks. He bit his lip as his eyes caught the sight of a little bundle on a nedoko on the floor. She was wearing a white kimono, like nobility wore almost. But her hair was left free to stray across her face and surround her face like a halo.

He took a deep breath as he approached her slowly, kneeling down beside her and poking her side softly. She only stirred slightly, rolling to her side and capturing his hand before pulling it close to her and hugging his arm.

His eyes went wide before he smiled a little.

"Kaede-dono…" He wiggled his captured arm a little and her eyes fluttered open.

"Bya-kun?" She yawned. "It's too early. You should be asleep."

She yanked him down beside her and cuddled up to him yet again. This time he didn't resist so much as she settled her head onto his chest and took the hand she captured and folded her fingers around it. He smiled a little and he held her tightly, feeling her breath on his collar bone.

"Yoi yume o…" He whispered, hiding his face in her hair as her breathing slowed and she was suddenly back asleep.

* * *

**A/N: If you like this story, please review. :) I like it, so I'm gonna continue writing. But if no one else likes it, then I won't bother posting it on here. Domo arigato gozaimass!**


	4. Chapter 4 Chi

_**Part One: Begin to Bloom**_

_**Chapter 4 - Chi [Blood]**_

Kaede woke to find herself wrapped in Byakuya's arms. It was warm and comforting. She smiling sleepily when she looked up to see his mouth open and his eyes closed. He was so cute when he was sleeping.

She reached up and touched his face, running her finger down his cheek and towards his neck. He shivered and rolled towards her as she rested her palm on his neck and lifted herself to whisper in his ear.

"Bya-kun." She said as she leaned her face against his. "It's time to wake up."

He yawned as she moved out of his arms and towards the edge of the bed, stretching as Byakuya watched her look over her shoulder at him. She stood and grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet.

"Why are you here, Byakuya?" She asked with a grin as she walked over to her bathroom, taking her comb and brushing through her hair.

"I…I wanted to see you." He muttered.

"Really?" She laughed. "That's sweet. Is there something you needed?"

"No." He shook his head. "Well…yes."

"What can I do for you?" She smiled as she put her brush down.

He walked towards her, her eyes going wide as he stepped up to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She gasped as he hugged her tightly and kept her close.

She laughed as she hugged him back.

"You should probably go on to Academy." She told him.

"It's Saturday." He told her.

"It is?" She sighed. "Yare, yare, you lose track of time when you're a working woman."

She pulled back and poked him in the nose. "Kawaii desu, Bya-kun. I have to get dressed, so shoo!"

He laughed as she pushed him out the door, closing it tight behind him. He couldn't help but smile once they parted, neither could she. It was just impossible not to smile when it seemed so close. It almost felt as if she was already his and he could hold her whenever he wanted now.

He'd like that…being able to hold her. At all.

(-_-)

"What?" Kaede looked at Kuchiki-taichou with wide eyes. "Muguruma-taichou?"

"It seems his team will be spending the night in Rukongai, due to the sudden dissipation of his Shinigami search team. He found the uniforms of ten of his men, laying behind underbrush." Kuchiki told her.

"I…see…"

Her mind instantly flashed back to Tosen.

"_I can get you stronger samples, Aizen-sama…"_

No…

"Kuchiki-taichou, I request permission to go after them." She said, her eyes showing her will-power.

"Denied." He said sharply. "You must stay here. It's time for your daily training anyways."

He turned and walked back towards the gardens of his manor, expecting her to follow. She was fuming as she stomped along, angry at his sense of certainty.

She hated how he held her back. She needed to save Kensei and the rest of his team! How was she going to do that stuck in the Kuchiki manor, training Byakuya?

As soon as she walked into the gardens, Kuchiki left. She glared at the wall, her fists balled up at her sides.

She wasn't surprised to find Byakuya beside her a minute or two later. He touched her shoulder softly.

"Kaede-dono…" he muttered. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "Let's get to training. _Rikujokoro!_"

He had to jump away as there was suddenly six yellow light beams rocketing towards him. He narrowly escaped being captured by them, flipping out of the way and backing towards the wall.

Yeah, something was wrong.

"Kaede, calm down!" He called. "I'm just trying to talk to you."

"Talk later, training first!" She sighed. "You need to work on your Bakudo right now."

He grunted. "Fine."

She sat on the wall of the Kuchiki manor that night, Byakuya beside her. She looked up at the stars, wondering if Kensei was okay.

She never really knew him that well, but he was a nice guy. He tried his best to be caring and sympathetic, even if it was hard for him sometimes.

"What are you thinking about?" Byakuya asked quietly, staring at her from the side.

She smiled a little bit. "Everything."

She turned to look at him and sighed. "I'm worried. I think Muguruma-taichou is in trouble."

"From what?" he asked.

She spilled everything to him. About following Aizen, Gin and Tosen. About what they said. About Hollowfication. What she'd said to Yoruichi, and what she'd been told by her Captain. Even her distaste with the fact that she wasn't out there helping.

He sighed when she was done, placing his hand over hers on the wall.

"It's not only your responsibility to keep everyone safe, Kaede." He told her. "Kensei-dono knows what he's doing. He wouldn't be a Captain if he didn't. You should lighten up a little bit."

She smiled at him as she leaned her head onto his shoulder. "Thanks, Byakuya."

"No problem." He sighed as he rested his head against hers.

Somewhere along the way of gazing at the stars, Kaede's eyes drifted to the far wall where two reiatsu's were sneaking about. They were faint, almost completely hidden. But they were there.

There was only one possibility of who they were and where they were going. Uruhara Kisuke and the Kido Corps Commander, Tessai. She leaned forward as she saw them running into the woods, Uruhara wearing some strange get-up that couldn't be comfortable at all in the heat of the night.

"Kisuke…" She muttered. "He's going to help Kensei. I have to go."

Kaede tried to jump off the wall but Byakuya caught her arm.

"Didn't we just talk about this, Kaede." He pleaded. "Stay here!"

"No!" She shook her head. "You don't understand, Byakuya. I have to help! I'm the only one that knows what Aizen is up to!"

Byakuya looked into her worried, broken green eyes. There wasn't a hint of fear throughout them. No matter what, she wasn't afraid of what would happen. She only wanted to save them.

"Let me go with you." He said.

"No." She shook her head. "I'll be back before you know it."

His eyes cracked a little. "Kaede…"

"Shhh…" She muttered. "I'll be back. I promise."

She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his softly. His eyes slipped closed as he wrapped his arms around her. He held her tightly and never intended to let her go, until she pushed away slightly. She smiled a little and brushed his hair behind his ear.

"I'll be back."

And then she disappeared, lost with Shunpo.

His hand clutched his heart through his kimono. What was this nagging feeling? It was the fear that that would be their first, and last, kiss.

At the moment, it was one of his greatest fears.

.

She burst through the trees, searching for that remaining hint of reiatsu that she knew was hiding somewhere. She had to find them, or else she'd never know where-

She stopped in her tracks as a sudden strong burst of reiatsu rampaged through her. She looked up, wide-eyed as she realized it was Kensei's. Or was it? It was deformed and strange. More like a Hollow…

_Hollowfication._

She gasped and raced forward again.

"No!" She cried uselessly as she felt herself inching closer and closer to the reiatsu. "Kensei…"

She fell to her knees at the edge of the forest, surprised to see the same clearing as before. Only now…

Kensei was bound off to the side, cylindrical spikes sticking out of his back and a Hollow mask donned on his face. She felt like crying as she realized she was too late…

She looked around to see Hiyori, Aikawa-taichou, Ōtoribashi-taichou, Yadomaru-fukitaichou, Mashiro-fukitaichou, and even Hachigen struggling on the ground, those same Hollow masks growing on their faces. Even Hirako-taichou, who was struggling at the time…

And…and…and…

Aizen. Gin. Tosen.

They were all there. Aizen had his sword drawn, Kisuke and Tessai in front of him, blocking his way from Shinji.

What was going on?

She felt like screaming, like crying…how could something like this happen? How could such a betrayal play out like this? There wasn't any possible way. This must be a joke. Yes a joke.

Shinji was just playing a joke, that was all.

"_Hado number 88: Flying Dragon Strike, Heaven Shaking Lightning Cannon!_"

She had to cover her eyes as Tessai fired a high-level Kidou with little trouble, but enough force and reiatsu to make her blind for a moment or two. Once she was able to blink open her eyes, she looked up to see Gin staring down at her. She fell back on her bum, shaking as she realized she'd been caught.

"Sousuke." Gin rolled his head to the Lieutenant. "We got a live one."

"Do what you want with her." He muttered, not even sparing her a glance. "She's seen too much."

"Hai~." Gin grinned.

He grabbed her up by the back of her uniform, unsheathing Shinso as she closed her eyes in horror. But before she knew it, she was out cold, darkness engulfing her world.

She opened her eyes to a dark room. No, more like a cave. There were shackles on her hands and a gag in her mouth. It was dark except for the single light in the corner, a small candle sitting on a ledge.

The candle revealed the bars on the lone window in the room, the moon shining behind them as if it, itself, was trapped in the sky.

She tried to remember what happened, but it all rushed back to her too quick and she found herself with a nasty headache.

It didn't help when the damn door burst open, slamming against the wall.

She growled as Ichimaru strode into the room, smiling.

"Aww, darlin', don't be so cruel." He smiled and patted her head. "How about a proper greeting? A kiss perhaps?"

She let him remove the gag from her mouth before she spat on him.

"Bastard, why would I dirty my mouth with yours?" She yelled. "Where the hell am I?"

He sighed. "Far, far away."

"Damn it, Gin, tell me where the hell I am!" She screamed.

He laughed. "Whatcha gonna do, Yama-chan?"

"I'll kill you, Ichimaru…" She muttered. "When I get out of these chains, I'll kill you!"

He only chuckled. "Really?"

She kicked out then, her ankle crashing into his shin and making him cry out. He growled as he jumped up, hand poised to smash into her face.

But instead it was caught by someone else's hand.

"Aizen." She muttered, her eyes wide. "Aizen!"

"Hush, hush." He smirked at her. "You'll ruin your pretty voice yelling like that."

"I don't _fucking _care!" She screamed. "What did you do? To Shinji and Hiyori and the others? What the fuck did you _do?_"

"Quite a mouth on you." Aizen smiled. "But I suggest you watch your mouth."

Gin drew Shinso, placing it against her throat as she struggled to push herself against the cold stone wall.

"You'll address him as Aizen-sama." He said, his sleek snake-like voice cutting into her ears. "Got it?"

He pressed his blade harder and harder to her neck until a little bit of blood trickled down into her kimono.

"Yes." She choked.

"Good." Gin continued to grin as Aizen turned away.

"I have lost interest." He sighed. "Do with her what you will."

Gin's grin got bigger as the door closed behind Aizen. She trembled as she suddenly realized what was going on.

Gin held Shinso forward, the tip of the blade slicing through her kimono and making it fall to the side, leaving her completely exposed. She whimpered as his hand trailed from her neck, down.

"Now, if you're a good girl, this won't hurt." Gin whispered to her, biting her ear softly.

She only closed her eyes as tears gathered behind them. She was only left with one option, to oblige.

Nearly a century. More than a century. A hundred and ten years.

She hadn't been allowed to go outside. She'd worked herself away from being chained to a wall all the time, and she even had a bed now. Given, it was a very uncomfortable bed, but it was better than sleeping on the floor. She even got to bathe 3 times a week now, which had gradually been increased from once a week back when she was first brought here. Slowly, she began to forget everything that had happened before getting herself trapped in this wretched place.

Everything except Byakuya.

She'd broken her promise. She wasn't able to go back. And who knew how long she'd be stuck there? She was well prepared to stay here until she died. That'd be a very, very long time…

She'd tried suicide before, but Tosen always seemed to show up and get in the way. So she was stuck there…

Not to mention, her visits from Gin Ichimaru hadn't gone away. It'd nearly happened so many times she had just learned to close her eyes and wait until it's over. She made no sound, made no movements. But she let him have his way with her, only because she had no strength to resist.

Her food supply was limited and the cave she was locked in was made of reiatsu-blocking stone. She didn't even have Kouryuu…

Her Zanpakutou had been silent inside her for fifty years, just as soon as Kaede told her that it was no use to fight anymore. All Kouryuu had told her, was that when she was ready to break free of this prison, her Zanpakutou would always be waiting for her.

She sighed as she remembered this, hearing the door open behind her as she stared out the barred window. She felt those cool arms of Ichimaru's slide around her waist and she squeezed her eyes shut, knowing what was coming.

Or did she?

Before she knew it, Shinso was lodged in her stomach and she was crying out, blood dripping from her lips.

"It seems our time has come to an end, Kae-chan." Gin snickered. "It's been fun. Really. But…"

He leaned down and grabbed her by her hair. "I have bigger things to do. Remember what I told you about that little girl? Rukia-chan? Well, it seems it's time for her execution. You know what that means? Sousuke's gonna get the Hogyoku and soon enough we'll have enough power to recreate the Kings Key. And your beloved Soul Society will be gone forever…not like you'll notice. You'll be dead."

She gasped as he dropped her to the ground, turning away and walking out the door.

Leaving the door open.

* * *

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Onegai shimasu...? **pouty face****_


	5. Chapter 5 Ame

_**Part One: Begin to Bloom**_

_**Chapter 5 - Ame [Rain]**_

She stepped out the door, feeling the sudden weight of her own reiatsu pound down upon her. She collapsed at first, unable to take it until she finally caught her breath. She was only lucky that the rock the prison room was made of wasn't lethality rock, and only reiatsu-suppressing. At least she had her full power back now, even if it was going to take some time to get used to it.

She waited for Gin to disappear down the long tunnel, silently following his footstep as she pushed her reiatsu back down again. It wasn't so happy to do so, since she'd been out of practice for a while and it had been hidden itself, but it sufficed.

Finally, she saw Ichimaru disappear out of the mouth of the cave, his Captain's haori bending in the wind.

She squinted as the light from outside finally reached her eyes. She slowly stepped forward, careful to make sure Gin had flash stepped away before she stepped out into the daylight. She practically screamed with joy as the warmth of the sun washed over her. She closed her eyes and let herself bask in it for a moment before looking around.

_Are you ready to fight back? _

Kaede's heart trembled at the voice in her ear. She just wanted to hug Kouryuu tight and hold her forever.

"I missed you." She whispered as warmth engulfed her.

_I missed you, too. _

She felt a heat in her hand and she looked down to see red light surrounding her closed palm. She smiled as she saw when the light disappeared, Kouryuu in her sealed form clutched in her hand.

"I'm glad you're back." Kaede smiled as she took the sheath and shoved it in her obi before running forward.

She only stopped a few miles out when the wound in her stomach began to grow hard and harder to bear.

_Kaede-sama! _Kouryuu cried as Kaede fell against the tree and began coughing up blood again.

"It's okay." Kaede muttered. "I wonder how my flash step is after all this time. I don't like how long this is taking."

Kaede stepped forward, relaxing her body until her steps got quicker and more precise.

_I still got it. _She smiled to herself.

[^_^]

What the hell was going on?

Her grandfather was emitting enough reiatsu to make a Lieutenant's lungs collapse. She felt Yoruichi's reiatsu spike as well.

She was surprised to recognize them, really. She wondered where her Captain was. She kinda missed the old guy.

But as for the moment, she needed to find out what was going on. The Seireitei was falling towards hell, and she had a feeling Sousuke Aizen was right in the middle of it.

She jumped the distance up the stairs to see a Lieutenant class Shinigami carrying a small dark-headed girl who looked slightly familiar.

They stopped when Kaede appeared in front of them, the red headed Lieutenant growling at her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

He looked at her, narrowing his eyes as he silently wondered who she was.

"Answer me." She said sharply, snapping her fingers. "I don't have time for staring contests."

"Abarai Renji." He spat.

"And you must be Rukia." Kaede looked down at the girl who looked at her with wide eyes before nodding. "Get her as far away from here as possible. Go! Run!"

She urged him past and he continued running, Rukia looking over his shoulder in wonder at the girl who gave out too much reiatsu to be just a normal Shinigami.

"Now, now, now." Kaede looked up at the execution ground. "What's-"

She stopped when she felt two strong spiritual pressures clash. She gasped as she looked up, recognizing one of them. It was a lot stronger than it had been so long ago, _much _stronger.

She gazed up, her heart racing before she flashed up to them.

"_Why…?_" Byakuya's mouth moved with the words but she wasn't so sure it was him. "_Why do you…repeatedly try to save Rukia?_"

Kaede closed her eyes in distaste. So he was on their side?

She was so freakin' confused. Kuchiki Byakuya would never betray the Seireitei and join forced with Aizen…unless the Seireitei joined up with Aizen first.

Suddenly, she felt her head near explode. She resisted the urge to cry out as she fell to her knees. Memories, not hers, flooded into her mind. Aizen, Captain of the 5th Division, dead. Murdered. Ichimaru-taichou suspected of the crime by Hitsugaya-taichou. Rukia executed for lending her powers to a human, who came to save her from the wrath of the Seireitei.

It was too much. Too much information at one time. She couldn't handle this. It was so painful, she wanted it to go away.

Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of the 6th Division and head of the Kuchiki house. Yoruichi, missing since 110 years ago. Hisana, Rukia, Renji, Kira, Rangiku…she knew of them all.

She shook her head as the pain went away as soon as it came back. She glared ahead where Byakuya lifted his sword against Ichigo, the Substitute Shinigami here to save Rukia.

And then she was there, blocking his blow.

His eyes went wide as he stared at her, shocked. She glared at him, pushing him back with her Zanpakutou and watching as he leaned down to steady himself.

"What the hell are you doing, Bya-kun?" she growled.

He sort of huffed before glaring at her.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

She sneered. "Guess you don't recognize me, huh? I hardly recognized you either. You've grown up, Bya-kun."

"Refrain from calling by that demeaning name." He told her sharply.

She looked at him, confused at the hatred in his voice.

"I don't think I will." She sighed. "You really have changed, Bya-kun. I don't what's wrong with you, but you need to check your attitude."

"You don't have to right to speak to me like that." He told her, bringing his Zanpakutou against hers. She pushed against it again, her heart hurting as she saw how much darkness was behind his eyes.

"Byakuya, what are you doing?" She screamed. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." He said. "This is how I am."

"Byakuya." She muttered. "I'm sorry I never came back. But I thought you'd be more understanding than this! If I could've come back, I would've! You have no idea what happened!"

"I don't need to know!" He said, raising his voice. "You broke your promise!"

"I'm sorry!" She screamed back. "You would've never found Hisana if I stayed around! There are plenty of things that turned out better than if I would've stayed…"

Byakuya's eyes broke again, just like that night so long ago. He looked at her softly, his heart for once showing in his gaze. He looked away, his hair falling into his face.

"So you think." He muttered. "We'll talk about this later. I have to fight Ichigo."

"No, you don't." She told him.

"Yo!" Ichigo called. "I'm waiting!"

"_Urusai!_" She screamed, throwing her hand around and sending her reiatsu flying towards him.

He ducked quickly, aggravated. "That was unnecessary!"

Byakuya placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned back to him, her eyes wide.

"It'll be over soon." He mumbled, walking past her.

She would've followed him, stopped him once more, but another all-too-familiar spirit force hit her smack in the face.

"Aizen." She whispered.

She didn't even waste her time glancing back at Byakuya before she did a running jump off the cliff, flying down to the ground and leveling herself quickly. She raced, faster than she thought she could ever run, towards the Purewood Towers.

She remembered Room 46. It was a forbidden place to all other than Room 46 members and messengers. It was a place of utter unemotional feeling and reliance on Justice. And from her memories of which she had just gained, that hadn't changed in the past 110 years.

She jumped the buildings, her reiatsu slowly starting to pound into her veins again. If she didn't know better she'd say that years of oppression made it stronger.

She burst through the doors to see Unohana-taichou and her Lieutenant, Isane, standing awestruck in the middle of the room which was currently blasted to pieces with what was left of Hitsugaya's bankai.

"Kaede-san…" Unohana gave her a confused look. "You're alive…"

"Somewhat." Kaede looked around. "Where is Aizen?"

"Isane." Unohana turned instantly, remembering what had just happened. "Track them."

Isane nodded and knelt down on the floor.

"_Heart of the south, eye of the north, finger of the west, foot of the east! Arrive with the wind and depart with the rain! Kakushitsuijaku!" _

Isane's words rang in Kaede's head as years of Kido training fell upon her. She missed those days, when everything was so easy that she could sail through a day carrying around Captain Kuchiki's papers and life didn't blur by so fast.

"Sokyoku-dess…" Isane muttered.

"Kaede, since you've returned-"

"Unohana-taichou, I'm going." Kaede said. "I can stop them. I know I can."

"Hai…" Unohana sighed. "Isane will inform the others of the defection. Please, go."

"Arigato…Unohana-taichou." Kaede nodded, and then she was gone.

Kaede's nerves had calmed since she left the Purewood Towers, and now she was right back where she started. On Sokyoku Hill.

She jumped up the huge lump of rock and stared towards the middle of the desert-like clearing, where Sousuke Aizen held Rukia Kuchiki by her reiatsu-binding collar. Tosen and Gin stood off to the side as he faced the Ichigo kid that Byakuya had been fighting earlier.

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, waiting for Aizen's next move. She sensed the spirit pressure coming up behind her and before she knew it, Komamura-taichou was jumping over her head towards Aizen. She raised an eyebrow as the cloud of dust rampaged into the sky and all she could see were dirt particles until the haze cleared.

She stared at the scene until Aizen used his Kido on Komamura. She shook her head, glaring at him in distaste.

_Stupid bastard. _

The next thing that caught her attention was Gin. The ryoka appeared running towards Ichigo and Rukia, which ultimately meant they were heading towards Aizen, Gin and Tosen.

It was a disgrace to watch, really, as Gin released his reiatsu on such innocent little ryoka who never lifted a finger against him.

So she decided to make her move.

She flash stepped in front of him, glaring at him as he smirked a little more.

"Didn't I kill you?" He demanded.

"No." She placed her hand on the hilt of her Zanpakutou. "You know it takes a lot more than that to kill me, Gin."

"Oh?" He tilted his head to the side.

"Draw in your reiatsu, Ichimaru." She sneered. "There's no need to show off in front of me. I already know what you're capable of."

"Really?" He laughed. "Ya only know what I'm capable of _in bed, _Kaede. And I was gentle with you."

The last remark was coated in sarcasm and she winced just at the mere memory.

"At least, compared to my real power, that was gentle."

She drew Kouryuu and glared at him. "We'll just see about that."

She ultimately released her own reiatsu, one strong enough to send Inoue, Ishida, Sado and the rest flying back away from them, out of the way. She growled as she brought her katana forward, leaning into a defensive stance.

Gin smirked as he held out Shinso with a smile.

He flashed forward, Shinso clashing with Kouryuu so quickly that it surprised Kaede. Her eyes went wide and a short gasp escaped her lips.

"A little rusty, Kae-chan?" He smirked.

She spat in his face. "Ha. You wish. _Hado Number 54: Haien!_"

The force of the purple energy emitted from her hand shocked Gin, but he dodged slightly, the Kido only touching his arm. But the spell slowly began eating away at his skin, making him frown.

"I see." He muttered. "Shoot to Kill, Shinso!"

Kaede flipped out of the way and landing in a low crouch yet again.

"Let's play, then." She snarled. "Burn to Death, Kouryuu!"

Flames erupted from her blade and her skin flushed with heat as she suddenly felt Kouryuu go into battle mode inside her.

"We fight together." Kaede muttered.

_Together. _Kouryuu agreed.

Kaede released a battle cry as she lurched towards Ichimaru, her blade risen and ready to break him. She felt the adrenaline of combat burning through her veins, just like the power of Kouryuu. It was pure ecstasy, a power that sent her mind reeling yet to a permanent stop at the same time.

She narrowed her eyes as the rage of 110 years locked up in a cage drove the animal inside her crazy. She jumped, her feet hovering over the ground as she kept her eyes on Ichimaru Gin's blade. She was so close an yet-

He was gone.

She gasped when there was an aching feeling from behind her. Her narrowed eyes grew wide as she felt Shinso go through her stomach completely, yet again. This time he twisted it around, before pulling the blade out and slicing across her back, just for good measure.

She cried out then, falling to her knees. He grabbed her by the hair dragging her up.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and he glared at her.

"Don't make me kill you again, Kae-chan." He grumbled. "It's annoying. You should stay dead this time."

He threw her face down in the dirt, and she felt her immobility lurch through her body. She was paralyzed, her body unable to move. In such a short time, how had she become so weak? She hated being weak. It made her a burden.

Her eyes glanced up and she was suddenly able to see past the dust towards where Gin had somehow tried to kill Rukia, as Aizen had taken from her what he wanted. But Byakuya…

Byakuya saved her. She smiled a little as she saw a little of the old Bya-kun shine inside him, for only a moment. It made her heart warm to see how he held her in his arm and she stared at him wide-eyed and shocked.

And…the sky…The big, humongous Shinigami that dropped from the sky. She recognized him as the Gate Keeper from the south gate? Or was it the north gate? She wasn't so sure. Gate of the White Way or somethin'. It'd been too long since she'd even paid attention to such things, if she even had in the first place.

Too fast for her weak eyes to see, suddenly Aizen, Gin and Tosen were surrounded with blades at each of their throats. Kaede wanted to cry out with joy when she saw Yoruichi against Aizen, Soi Fong with her blade at his neck.

And then…Aizen smiled.

And it was as if all hell broke loose when he smiled. She knew that smile, all too well. He had a plan, as always, and it was never good for anyone but Aizen when Aizen had a plan.

"Yoruichi…" She whispered. "Soi Fong…RUN!"

Yoruichi and Soi Fong glanced back at her, shocked before suddenly a square of reiatsu surrounded Aizen. Kaede pulled herself into a sitting position as she stared at the sky where the beam of yellow light ended, where the Garganta was beginning to open.

"No…" Kaede cried. "No! Kouryuu…help…please, we have to stop them…"

_Kae…de…-sama…I give you what I have left…_

Even Kaede noticed as Kouryuu choked for breath inside her. She couldn't breathe, she was just as torn up as her. But with what spirit force Kouryuu had left, she was able to stand up, drawing her blade up as well. She placed her hand on her forearm as she held Kouryuu straight out.

"Let's hope we still got this, Kouryuu." She muttered to herself. "_Bankai." _

She swung her blade around, slicing the ground in a semi-circle around her. From that ground erupted flames and lava from the fiery depths of hell. She cried out as her reiatsu spiked and she felt her own power flow throughout her. The flames from the ground pulsed up and onto her back, forming wings of inferno. The ground began to shake before four pillars of flame came bursting through the earth and into the sky, before ultimately forming four blood-thirsty dragons.

"_Yoen no Ame Kouryuu!_"

* * *

_**Review~ people, review! XD**_


End file.
